Festival of the Two Mists
by Keichan16
Summary: It's summer now. Mukuro is released from Vindice and is going to spend the first summer festival with his dear Chrome. 6996. One shot. It's set after the Shimon Arc


**It's summer~! When it's summer, in Japan there is a festival!**

**This story comes after the Shimon Arc :3**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR does not belong to me as much as I want to. It only belong to Amano Akira and her alone!**

* * *

><p>It was the usual quiet day in the building of KokuyouLand. The building was run down as usual with only the Kokuyou Gang inhabiting the place. Now that Mukuro Rokudou is released from Vindice, everyone in the gang had a warmer aura around them. However, they were tense at the same time because they are trying not to make Mukuro upset after all of what he has gone through. Only Chrome wasn't tense at all. She was full of happiness and joy of being able to talk to her beloved Mukuro-sama freely and in person unlike before when she could only talk to him in the world of illusions.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day. The sun was shining extremely bright with immense heat coming down from the sun. Even the heat was extreme in the building ofKokuyouLand. Inside one of the rooms, a girl was sitting by herself in one of the couches. She has a purple-indigo hair that was tied up into a pineapple-like hair along with purple eyes to go along with her hair. However, she wears an eye patch with a skull mark on it on her left eye. The girl is wearing a her green school uniform that was slightly modified even though it was in the middle of the summer. The girl was sitting there quietly humming a tune while comfortably hugging Mukurou. This is what she does most of the time. There isn't anything else to do in the run-down building but she didn't want to go somewhere far off from where Mukuro is.<p>

Suddenly, a door creaked opened and a young man with indigo hair styled like a pineapple with pairs of mismatching eyes of red and blue came into the room. He was also wearing his Kokuyou uniform along with his black gloves as usual. The girl stopped humming immediately and stood up to face the man with a warming smile.

"Mukuro-sama" she said happily like she has been ever since Mukuro was released from Vindice.

"Kufufu. My cute little Chrome, you don't have to be so formal with me" the man said with a faint smile on his usually cold face. He walked over to where Chrome is and sat down on the couch. Chrome also sat back down with him.

"Chrome, are you free this evening?" Mukuro asked out of the blue.

"Yes. But why?" Chrome replied.

"Well, the Arcobaleno told me to take you to the summer festival today." Mukuro said calmly and continued to explain "It's true that you haven't gone outside ever since I came back. So, I thought the festival would be perfect. So, would you like to accompany me?"

At that moment, Chrome smiled very brightly and said "I would love to, Mukuro-sama. Thank you!" as she nodded. "Um…will it be okay if I meet up with you at Namimori Shrine then?"

"Kufufu. You're cute as usual Chrome" Mukuro smiled warmly. "Of course, I will be there around six then."

He left the room quietly, leaving Chrome blushing and yet smiling happily than ever. Chrome quickly got her bag and left the room while still hugging Mukurou with her. She is now on her way to go see Kyoko and Haru to ask for some help.

* * *

><p>It was the time of the festival and there were lots of people walking around. The pineapple-haired man was standing by the shrine waiting for Chrome to show up. He was wearing a blue yukata to go with his indigo hair and also had a blue fan in his hands. He fanned himself as he waited until Chrome showed up. He can easily guess why she is late. After all, they have been with each other for so long even when he was imprisoned in Vindice. After few long minutes of waiting, he heard tiny footsteps coming towards him.<p>

"I'm sorry for being late, Mukuro-sama" said the girl quickly, trying to catch her breath. She did ran all the way here after all.

"Oh, Chrome." Mukuro said and continued "I see that you have finally got here. But don't worry, I don't min-"

Mukuro became speechless when he looked at Chrome. She was wearing a blue yukata with a tint of purple in it. The yukata had designs of stars along with simple floral designs to go along with it. Unlike usual, her hair was let down and part of her hair was tied up with a white ribbon. She wore a different eye patch than usual to go along with the yukata and had a tiny red hand bag with her. Chrome looked astonishingly beautiful that all Mukuro do was to stare at her.

"Mukuro-sama, is there something wrong?" Chrome asked in a worried tone, thinking that Mukuro is angry at her.

"No. It's nothing. It's just that you…" Mukuro mumbled

"I'm what?" Chrome asked. "Is there something on my face?" said in a hurried and slightly embarrassed tone.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed weirdly as usual. "Don't worry my cute Chrome. It's just that you look cuter than usual today."

Chrome blushed bright red and became silent. Mukuro held out his hand, smiling warmly. Chrome looked up at Mukuro and slowly took his hand. They started to walk off to go enjoy their first summer festival together.

* * *

><p>Chrome and Mukuro walked around the festival together. They were silent at first but now they were talking with each other as usual. Chrome stopped in the middle of the street couple of times to stare at a night stand. Even though Chrome wanted to buy things or play games, she knew that she couldn't since she had no money with her. Her illusions weren't strong enough to deceive people with illusionary money either. As a result, Mukuro used his illusions to get things for Chrome. She didn't accept it at first but Mukuro managed to convince her to accept it every time he bought something for Chrome.<p>

They stopped by a goldfish catching stand and Chrome stared at the goldfish tank for a long time. It was quite obvious that she wanted those goldfishes. Mukuro watched over her for couple of minutes until he thought that it was enough.

"Chrome. I can always create a goldfish for you so why don't we go to a different stand instead?" Mukuro suggested. But Chrome didn't listen to what Mukuro said even though she usually listens to what her savior says.

"Mukuro-sama, it's just not the same between illusions and real live things" Chrome said quietly as she stared at the goldfish with earnest eyes.

Mukuro finally gave up and tried catching some goldfishes for her and got many for her to take home. Chrome smiled brightly once again as she looked at the goldfishes that Mukuro caught for her.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the summer festival. Chrome &amp; Mukuro went to the top of the shrine to watch the fireworks. Once they reached the top, they saw all of the other members of the famiglia there who was also planning on watching the fireworks there. <em>Pesky Vongola family…<em>Mukuro thought but he didn't want Chrome to be upset and so joined them along with Chrome.

The firework show started and all of the people there watched the fireworks in aw. Chrome's eyes were shining brightly at the beauty of the fireworks as well. To please Chrome, Mukuro decided to make a firework using his illusions as well. Few minutes later, a big firework shaped like an owl's head lit up the dark sky. Chrome looked at Mukuro when she saw the owl-shaped firework and smiled very happily again. The firework show ended couple of minutes after and everyone in the famiglia started to leave. The job for Mukuro today was done. It was nice seeing his dear Chrome so happy.

* * *

><p>They were on their way back together to theKokuyouLand. They both talked happily, especially Chrome, as they walked back together. Half way back, Hibari showed up from middle of nowhere with his tonfas already held in his hands, completely ready to fight Mukuro head on like usual.<p>

"Why are you out here in Namimori?" Hibari demanded in his cold voice as usual.

"Kufufu. Are you saying that I can't enjoy the festival?" Mukuro laughed evilly like he usually does.

Before Chrome noticed, Mukuro changed back to his normal school uniform with his trident in his hands. They were both ready to battle.

"Either way, I consider you as the enemy of this town of Namimori." Hibari said firmly still glaring at Mukuro. "I'll bite you to death right now"

Chrome tried to stop them from fighting but of course, there was no way of stopping them and so, the battle between them was on. They fought with each other like usual and before long, they both ran off somewhere else to battle. Now, Chrome was left alone by herself to go home.

_Mukuro-sama…I hope you don't get hurt that badly…_

She started to walk back to Kokuyou Land by herself but still looking very happy.

_It will be fine. It's Mukuro-sama after all. He's probably not going to come back until the morning since it's against the Cloud man._

_Mukuro-sama, thank you for the fun night today._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the end of this one-shot ^^ Poor Chrome getting ditched by Mukuro so that he can fight Hibari XD<strong>

**Praise, insult, whatever is fine~! Just...give me a review please ^^**


End file.
